A conventional quake-absorbing system prevents transmission of horizontal force generated by an earthquake and the like to a structure by absorbing the force by a sliding motion and a rolling motion. Further, a position returning unit makes use of tensile stress of rubber or hydraulic stress is ordinarily provided separately.